Kissing and Coming Out
by estamilagro
Summary: Kerry's coming out party...kinda corny...kinda cute...


Kissing and Coming Out  
  
(Authors Note! I realize that Kerry already came out at work, but I thought this would be a better way to do that. Oh, and I know Luka watched Daniella die, but let's pretend he never went inside the building after the artillery shell blew it up. Okay? Okay. Rock on and enjoy!)  
  
Announcements, Announcements, Announcements  
  
"So, John, why did Dr. Weaver invite us over anyway?" Susan Lewis asked as she and John Carter walked up to the front door.  
  
"She said she had an announcement to make. Something important," he replied, ringing the doorbell.  
  
It opened quickly, with Kerry looking started, "Um...come in....everyone else is here..."  
  
"We brought some wine," chirped Susan.  
  
Susan and John stepped in, looking around cautiously. It had been a while since Carter had entered Kerry's house, but different decoration made the home look foreign.  
  
"Kerry, when did you redecorate?" Carter inquired.  
  
"Last year. I thought it would look better."  
  
"That's good..."  
  
As soon as the three entered the living room, he knew something was up. Standing around and talking were Sandy Lopez, Abby Lockhart, Luka Kovac, Randi Fronczak, Jing-Mei Chen, and surprisingly, Dave Malucci. Over by the buffet table were Mark Greene, Elizabeth Corday, Robert Romano, and some bimbo hanging on his arm.  
  
Susan and Carter nervously made their way over to the buffet table while Kerry started ringing a small bell.  
  
"Everyone, everyone, I have an announcement!" she hollered, "I know many of you dislike me, and some of you don't, but this is really big. I'm a lesbian."  
  
Instead of her expected reply, which was a commotion, the room went silent. Kerry sighed. She wanted to make Sandy happy, and to make her happy was to come out to her co-workers, but she had no idea it would be this hard.  
  
Sandy smiled and started clapping, "I knew you could do it!"  
  
The crowd looked around at each other and started clapping themselves. Soon, the room was the commotion Kerry thought it would be.  
  
"Thank you," Kerry blushed, "I thought it would be a big deal."  
  
1 Girl Talk  
  
Only an hour later, the party was in full swing. Everyone had gone somewhere with another, whether it be to the buffet table or bedroom. Kerry and Jing-Mei were alone while Sandy had gone to her car.  
  
"Well, Dr. Weaver, it was really brave of you to come out. I don't think I would have had the guts to do that."  
  
"Dr. Chen, it's really not as bad as you would think."  
  
"Then...would you mind if I made an announcement?"  
  
"You mean...you're a lesbian, too?"  
  
"I am. And, I know you're with Sandy, but..."  
  
With that, Jing-Mei leaned into Kerry and kissed her. A startled Kerry didn't know what to do at first, but then, she reacted energetically. Dr. Weaver pulled Jing-Mei closer to her and returned the passion. They pulled apart slowly, not wanting the moment to end.  
  
"Kerry!"  
  
She spun around to find Sandy, looking angry.  
  
"How could you?" the paramedic yelled, "I thought I loved you! You came out of the closet for me and now you kiss another woman? How dare you?"  
  
"Sandy...but I..."  
  
"Don't. Don't even try, Kerry. We're over," Sandy growled as she stormed out of the house.  
  
2 No Jumping on the Bed  
  
Dave Malucci shyly smiled as he watched Randi Fronczak upstairs and into the bedroom in which he was standing. He was still surprised that Kerry Weaver would invite him to her coming out party, and even more surprised that Randi would talk to him. Ever since their little liaison, she had rarely made eye contact with him.  
  
"Dave, what are you doing here? I thought since Kerry fired you, she'd never talk to you again."  
  
"Randi," he said sarcastically, "I guess Kerry thought everyone should know."  
  
"Then why aren't the nurses here?"  
  
"I don't know but I guess she forgot to make another announcement. I was re-hired."  
  
"Wow. That's good. Maybe we should have coffee at Doc Magoo's sometime to celebrate."  
  
"Maybe we could celebrate now."  
  
She looked at him with a sly smile. Before Dave could slyly comment, Randi pushed him down on the bed and began kissing him. He responded by pulling her closer and praying that nobody would walk in the door.  
  
3 I Think It's Gonna Be A Long, Long Time  
  
"Lizzie! I thought you'd be at home protecting your little nipper from her evil stepsister. But, then again, who would want to miss Kerry's gay pride parade? Drink?" Robert Romano offered.  
  
They stood, alone in the basement, near the mini bar. Robert tingled in excitement at the chance to be alone with Lizzie, but his intuition told him something was going to happen.  
  
"No, thank you, Robert, I'd prefer not to."  
  
"Oh well. More for the rest of us. Where's the husband?"  
  
"Mark said he needed to talk to Susan."  
  
He looked at her with a suspicious gleam in his eyes. Elizabeth silently scolded herself for noticing it. Ever since Ella was born, she and Mark had rarely shared an intimate moment, let alone a quiet moment. And lately, she was finding herself drawn to Robert's 'take charge' attitude.  
  
Robert sighed. He loved Elizabeth more than anything, and he could tell something was wrong. It was as if she craved something, like attention.  
  
Without hesitation, Elizabeth firmly planted her lips in Romano's. At first, he continued the kiss, but then he gently pushed her away.  
  
"Elizabeth," he sighed, "We can't do this. I mean, I want to, but you're married."  
  
"Please, Robert. I want this so much. Mark won't find out. I promise."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushed him onto the soft, carpeted floor. They kissed again, this time more aggressively and passionately. Elizabeth began to undo the clasp on his pants as he slowly pulled down her skirt.  
  
As Elizabeth was yanking her pantyhose down, a gasp was heard. She looked up to see her Mark in the doorway with Susan Lewis.  
  
"Elizabeth, how could you!" he yelled.  
  
"Mark," Susan whispered, "Don't be a hypocrite."  
  
"Mark, I'm sorry, it's just...I don't feel like you love me, and I..."stammered Elizabeth.  
  
"Listen, Elizabeth, I'm sorry Mark is doing this. We can down here to have sex. Truth is, we've been doing it for a couple of weeks. So, come on, Mark, let's go find another room and leave them alone," Dr. Lewis, sighed as she dragged Mark out of the basement.  
  
Elizabeth turned to face Romano again, "Do you still want to do this?"  
  
"Lizzie, I've been waiting to do this for years."  
  
She locked her lips with his and yet again brought out her inner ardor. Satisfying the urges inside of her never felt better.  
  
4 Revealing Thoughts  
  
John Truman Carter the Third watched Abby Lockhart from the other end of the living room. He had to admit, he probably was wrong for not wanting to pursue a relationship with her. Hell, it's not that he didn't want to, it's just he had never felt the same way about anyone. Abby helped him through his addiction to painkillers, didn't hate him after he shunned her, or when she discovered him and Susan. For some reason, Abby was his rock, but he just couldn't admit that. It was painful when Abby was with Luka, too. He was all alone, with no one to intimate with and the one person with whom he could share his soul with, loved another.  
  
"Carter? Are you alright?"  
  
Carter snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the muse before him, "Oh, yeah, don't worry about me."  
  
"Good, I was just getting worried," she smiled and continued talking.  
  
Another strange thought entered Carter's mind. What if he just confessed how he felt? It might hurt Susan, but she had been spending more and more time with Mark anyway, so it wouldn't really matter.  
  
"Abby, Abby, Abby," he interrupted.  
  
"Huh? Was I ranting?"  
  
"A little. Hey, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Remember how I told you we couldn't date? Well, I was wrong. I have feelings for you and I think it was a huge mistake to tell you no. Abby, I'm in love with you."  
  
For a moment, Abby looked at him, speechless. She was in love with him, too, but how could they chase this. Luka would be hurt; then again, he did dump her. He wouldn't care. Luka wouldn't care. And why should he? Abby could love whom she wants to love and she loved Carter, dammit!  
  
"John, I'm in love with you, too!"  
  
Abby nearly knocked John over as she lunged forward to kiss him. Their lips smacked together in an almost synchronized mixture of innocence, love, and passion. Carter held Abby in his arms as tight as he could because for once, him acting on his feelings actually worked.  
  
5 Forget the Chem. Lab…we've Already Got Chemistry!  
  
Susan lay down on the bed in the master bedroom, "Mark, it's nothing. We've been doing it for a few weeks. Let Elizabeth have her fun."  
  
"But Elizabeth and Romano are just a fling. We're in love. There's a difference!" protested Mark as he locked the door behind him, "She's always claimed to hate him! I never said that about you!"  
  
"At one time I said that about you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"After we first met. I thought you were the most boring man on Earth. But, I got to know you and I realized that you were the wonderful, sexy person I love."  
  
"Honest?"  
  
Susan smiled as Mark got on top of her and started kissing her neck, "Of course."  
  
6 I Will Always Love You  
  
Luka Kovac was in Kerry Weaver's sitting room, sipping a beer in the dark. At yet another party, he was alone. Abby was off with either Carter or Dave, and no one else wanted to be around him. However, there was the bimbo Dr. Romano brought to keep him company.  
  
"Luka, are you from here?" she sighed.  
  
"No, Alexia, I'm from Croatia."  
  
"Where is Rocket? He promised we wouldn't be here longer than an hour and how long has it been?"  
  
"Three hours."  
  
"I know!"  
  
Luka breathed a heavy sigh. Of course, the lack of intelligent conversation bothered him, but at least she would talk to him. The other day, Abby told him he wasn't that good in bed anyway, but he just assumed it was because of hormones or depression.  
  
"Alexia, did Dr. Romano tell you where he would be?"  
  
"No, but he said he was going to be grateful...or something like that... say, Luka, do you want to leave?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean, leave. This party sucks. Dr. Whatsherface could've just told everyone in your stinking ER that she was a lesbian without dragging me here!"  
  
"I meant, leave and do something or just leave."  
  
"Leave and do something, silly!" she giggled, and then leaned into him and started stroking his chest, "Do *you* want to do something?"  
  
"Yes," Luka whispered in a low, husky voice.  
  
"Good, but one thing...you'll owe me."  
  
He bolted up out of his chair, "You sell your body for sex?"  
  
"Only because I want to!"  
  
"It's still wrong! You should stop! What if you have a disease? You could die!"  
  
"Oh, you're no fun! I'm leaving," she groaned, grabbing her purse and storming away.  
  
Luka sank back into his chair, "I can't believe it."  
  
Yet another woman found him unattractive because he tried to care about them. Alexia could die and she didn't care! Women couldn't be trusted anymore.  
  
Maybe he liked men.... no, that wasn't it. Daniella was his soul mate; maybe you're only allowed one per lifetime. Perhaps he was just destined to be alone.  
  
"Um, sir, are you okay?" a small, timid voice asked as she opened the door.  
  
Luka looked up, started, "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Dr. Weaver's maid. Please excuse me, I did not know she was having company, " she said with a familiar accent.  
  
"Here, let me help you," he breathed, turning on the lights. As they flickered on, he saw the woman cringe.  
  
"Daniella!"  
  
"Luka, I'm sorry. They took me, and Marko and Jasna, they killed them. But I ran away. Last year," Daniella sniffled as a fat teardrop fell down her cheek, "I wanted to find you, but I didn't know how. Please forgive me!"  
  
"I was never mad at you. I love you," he breathed, wrapping his arms around his wife, "And I always will."  
  
"I love you, Luka Kovac."  
  
"I love you, too, Daniella Kovac."  
  
7 All's Well, That Ends Well  
  
Kerry Weaver groaned as she and Jing-Mei Chen gathered the rest of the guests in her house. It surprised her to see her maid with Luka, and the different combinations of couples, but she figured everyone would be able to explain.  
  
"Listen, everybody!" she yelled, but nobody paid attention.  
  
"Need the rape whistle?" Jing-Mei grinned.  
  
"Maybe I do," Kerry winked and blew the whistle as hard as she could. The entire crowd looked up unrepentantly, "Thank you. I realize a lot has happened tonight and I also want to make sure nobody will blame this party for their misguidings."  
  
"Oh, Cheif," Dave smirked, "Always trying to save your own ass. I'm fine. Randi, are you fine?"  
  
"Yeah," she shrugged.  
  
"And everyone else? Are you all okay?"  
  
The other doctors nodded in agreement, and all Kerry could do was breath a sigh of relief, "Well," she said, "I suppose this isn't all bad. Just don't blame me."  
  
"Great, now Kerry, can we go?" Romano groaned as he put his arm around Elizabeth.  
  
"Yes, get out of my house!" barked Dr. Weaver, "But not you," she purred at Jing-Mei.  
  
She laughed as the crowd left the house, "Ooh, sounds like fun!"  
  
"I know." 


End file.
